Missed Trains
by Ijustwantyoutoknow
Summary: What happens when Albus and Scorpius missed the Hogwarts Express on it's way home? Where will the Potter's find their youngest son? Surely not in a broom cupboard with Scorpius Malfoy.


**Soooo...this challenge was super fun. I love Albus/Scorpius:) So yeah, I dunno if the time difference made this late...so...I don't know...I think it's only a one hour difference but I honestly have no clue.**

**I don't own anything...damn. **

**This is sort of a high T rating...It's not graphic but there's a REALLY awkward situation and a few swear words. They ARE teenage boys. **

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were in a broom cupboard, a very _small_ one. The sixth years kissed lazily, their red and green ties pressed up against each other, houses forgotten as their lips melted together.

Two hours ago most of the Hogwarts students had gotten on the train to go home for winter holidays. Lily had looked her very hardest to locate her older brother Albus, but she couldn't find him and went home teary eyed, scared that she would never see Albus again. James was less worried about his sixteen year old brother, or at least he _seemed that way._ James had checked all of the secret passageways that he knew about.

He sat in the same compartment as his second year sister and comforted her, Albus probably got on late and sat with his friends, but at the train station they arrived at their mother and father's side without their brother. They waited for him until the train left again and the station was empty. Ginny looked at Harry and they exchanged similar looks, worried and miffed.

"Where is he, James?" Harry asked seriously. He looked at his daughter with worry as she burst into tears.

"I don't know! Me and James looked everywhere for him and we couldn't even find him! James even looked in the secret passageways!" Lily blubbered.

"Lily, honey, it's going to be okay, where did you last see him?" Harry asked carefully, wiping his daughter's tears. James spoke up.

"Last saw him with Scorpius Malfoy," James scoffed, Ginny's eyebrows went up, "They hang out a lot, nowadays. I don't know why." James said.

"He's weird." Lily said, "People call him Malfoy and he sneaks around."

"I've caught him after hours so many times, I wonder what he's up to." James pondered aloud. Harry sighed, this was the one time he wished he didn't take the cloak and marauders map away from his sons after Albus's third year when he and James set the potions room on fire trying to make some potion without supervision or permission, not to mention they were out WAY past curfew.

"James do you know where your brother keeps the map?" Harry asked, Albus had the map in his bedroom at Potter Manor. James' eyes lit up.

"Yeah, dad. Are we going to find him with it?"

"If he's at Hogwarts it's the only way we'll find him in time to get to the Burrow in time for dinner." Harry sighed

In the broom cupboard, Albus and Scorpius lost track of time. He and Scorpius were in a battle for dominance, they wrapped their tongues around the other's in a rush to invade. Albus licked along the back of Scorpius' front teeth and felt Scorpius shudder beneath him. Albus used this moment to push Scorpius against the wall. Scorpius moaned, "Why are we in a broom cupboard." He tilted his head to let Albus attack his neck.

Scorpius reached and grabbed Albus's head and pulled it up to his face. He kissed Albus with his swollen lips and flipped their position.

James pointed down the hallway "It says he's down here. In a broom cupboard?" James and the rest of his family rushed down the corridor to retrieve their lost brother. Ginny rushed to the door, expecting to see her son hurt or injured.

Before she opened it she heard her son's voice. "Scoooorp..." Ginny knew that it wasn't a moan of pain. Harry's eyes widened and approached the door. Harry heard a thump then heavy breathing.

"No fair." The voice was somewhat familiar and Harry looked at the map again. There was another name scroll under his son's, but Albus's covered it.

"So fair." Albus's voice whispered and then there was the sound of rough kissing.

"Slytherin commons are empty...not enough room in here." There was the other voice again. Ginny looked at Harry, not knowing what to do.

"There's enough room if I just go down. C'mon, and plus if we go all the way again, I won't be able to sit on the train, and I'll be walking funny. Look, there's enough room for me to get down on my knees." Harry could practically hear his son's son smirk and was about to open the door when the other boy started talking again.

"Who says you'd be bottoming?" The other boy sounded fake annoyed.

"Me, because I want to. Bottom is much more fun than top." Once again, Harry could hear the smirk. He looked back at his family, Ginny was blushing, but looked annoyed that her son was talking about this stuff. James looked like he was either about to laugh or cry and Lily was down the hall talking to a portrait, Ginny probably sent her off once they figured out was going on in the cupboard.

"Open it!" Ginny hissed. Harry grimaced and opened the door. There was a sight he didn't want to see again.

"Albus Severus!" Ginny shrieked. Albus scrambled up onto his feet and blushing intensely stood in front of the blonde kid, who was currently pulling his pants back on. James was covering his eyes chanting, "I didn't see that, I didn't see that, _I didn't see that!"_

"Mum! What are you doing here. Dad? You too, Merlin...this is so bad." Albus ran a hand through his messed hair.

"You missed the train, Alby. How long you been in this here cupboard for?" James teased, recovered from the _almost _ blowing he _almost _witnessed between his little brother and Scorpius Malfoy.

"I missed the train?" Both boys said. The others voice was quiet but they didn't miss it, "Father's going to kill me!"

"So who's the bloke?" Harry asked awkwardly, and he knew it was a guy, because his son was about to give him a _blow job._ In a broom cupboard. Of all the lovely places.

"Uh, yeah. So, dad, mom, James. This is Scorpius." Albus pulled the taller boy up so he was standing next to him, his blonde hair hung just below his ears. He had a pointed chin and gray eyes. His cheeks were flushed red and his hand still lingered in Albus's.

"Scorpius Malfoy," James whispered, "You are doing my little brother? Albus! Do you have no taste?" James exclaimed. Albus's eyes darkened and he stepped forward.

"Don't go saying things about him, James. You haven't had one decent conversation, so it is not in you power to tell me what I should be doing. Like it wasn't in my power to stop you when you were _fucking Alicia._" Albus snapped.

James glowered at his brother. "You don't know a bloody thing about my relationship with her."

"Whore and man-whore. How much more is there, James?" Albus questioned.

"You little," James lunged toward his brother but soon enough their father was in between them.

"Boys! Neither of you will get on each other about the other's partners. Is this really how we want Scorpius to think our family is like? No, now both of you, settle down and clean up your language or you will both be washing your mouths out with soap when we get home!" Harry ordered.

"Albus has more to clean out of his mouth than dirty words." James said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Albus stepped towards his brother, when Scorpius reached out and grabbed Albus' hand with his own pale one.

"Al, just forget it. He's just being a jerk." Scorpius gave a little half smile and Albus huffed in defeat.

Ginny sighed and looked at her son incredulously, "You couldn't have found a better place to do it?"

Everyone blushed.

**Yeah. So that was the most awkward thing I've ever written. REVIEW. (if you have time). Thankssss for reading mah story!**


End file.
